the father of a new reality rewrite
by AJ493111
Summary: Chosen by the one above all he must choose 3 mates and birth a new reality Drama romance humor Op female Naruto Op female jaune Op female void mage louise Self insert oc


"Where Am ?" I asked as I looked around their was black endless black Like I was in a black void

**Gamers body unlocked **

**Gamers Mind Unlocked **

A voice boomed in my head

**Congratulations You have been chosen by the one above all to birth a new reality!"**

My eyes widen like sasuers "Ehhh?"

'What am I? Some sort of god?"

**Choose Your raise **

The screen enveloped my body and uncountable number of races appeared

I obviously Picked Saiyan

**Title unlocked AThe first **

**You are the first being in this reality as such it is your duty to birth a new one**

"Birth?"

**Affirmative**

**Name:** I choosed Ace

Ace are you sure you want to go with this name

I nodded "yes"

**Compliance Ace confirmed **

**Clothing : choose your clothing do you want to. you can picture it in your mind or you can pick manually**

I closed my eyes and pictured aces clothing from db xenoverse I opened my eyes and the clothings appeared

**Weapon customization **

I choose excalibur I replied instantly

Excalibur appeared strapped to my side inside its sheath

The Excalibur pulsed brightly

***DING* Excalibur has deemed you worthy to weild congratulations, king**

I smiled

**Choose Your energy **

Aura, Chakra Ki CHi And magic

Are the energies that I choose

Excalibur in avalon started to glow brightly I was deeply mezmerized

A flood of energy flew into my boddy and I started to shine

Different color aura started to form around me before it combined into a divine Aura think of super saiyan blue evolution

Potential unlocked

New title unlocked

Primodorial saiyan god of creation destruction and energies

**New Skill Unlocked Imagination user **

**New transformation unlocked saiyan primodorial mode \**

**New transformation unlocked excalibur mode **

**My eyes widen What?"**

**Congratualations All You need is new Mates **

**I froze **

"... im sorry could you repeat that "

**You need new mates at least 3 in order to birth this new reality **

"..."

"…troublesome... can I just birth the realities on my own "

**No host **

You find them for me then"

"**As You wish!" **suddenly my power exploded and energies was releasing from my body to form 3 rings One made out of chakra one made out of Magic and one made out of Aura

" they then dissappeared from this reality to find their master

(In the elemental nations)

Can You train me a blond whiskered female asked her sensei who was to busy reading the porn

"No" he anwsered automatically a look of shock appeared on the girls face

"What why no?t"she glared

"I have to train sasuke for the exams kakashi replied "Sorry naruko"

Naruko was furious her killing intent was flooding the entire area

"So you have time to train the teme but you can't even spare a simple Scroll for me?"

"Naruko I-"

"Dont bother You Hypocritial bastard" she interupted with a with a snarl "train your own precious uchila I will find my own way to get stronger" and with that she stormed away

As she was storming off a flash of light appeared

**You have been chosen to be the mother of a new reality! A majestic voice boomed in her mind **

"Impossible!" a certain nine tailed fox thought in her head

The ring suddenly appeared on her finger and found herself overflowing with divine chakra before she disappeared

(In remenant )

Jeanne was on the ground beaten and blooded breathing heavilly the sword crono mars laid on the ground as her armor was teared apart regret started invading her mind she started to wonder if it really was the right choice leaving her family the grimm closed in preparing to attack

When a flash of light happened and a ring appeared

Jeanne was confused and shocked

**You have been chosen to be the mother of a new reality! A majestic voice boomed in her mind **

The ring latched itself onto her finger and she felt like she was overfliowing with divine aura she glowed before she disappeared .

Mean while in tristain

AA Massive shockwave has just occured followed by a huge explosion inside the summoning circle causing a massive earthquake, Smoke from the explosion caused A lot of nobles to cough

Louise spotted something within the smoke

I have not failed!

That something started to glow

As the smoke dispersed

The crowd started to laugh

"She summoned a ring?" A noble laughed

"As expected of a zero" another exclaimed

Osmond the headmaster Narrowed his eyes at the ring as he sensed unrivaled divine magic power

Louise face reddened in utter embarrassment and humiliation up until it spoke

**You have been chosen to be the mother of a new reality! A majestic voice boomed in her mind **

To the crowds surprise the ring slipped onto her finger causing her to glow a bright light her body over flowing with DIvine magic

Osmond was stunned "Such power" He muttered stunned that only power that could rival the god brimer but that was impossible he would have to research later

The crowd was stunned when she disappeared in a flash of light

Back with me Meanwhile with me I was nervous I was Fucking nervous

**Saiyan primodorial mode Excalibur mode combine **

**New transformation unlocked Saiyan primodorial excalibur mode **

A bright light enveloped my bodyonce it died down I had a divine aura around me my red hair turned gold a golden armor appeared Similar to arturia from fate stay night only gold

my black eyes turned Silver as a kings crown made of both magic and ki appeared on my head my as a divine golden aura surround me a mixture of god ki and godly magic imagine royal supersaiyan a My skin was giving an otherworldly glow similar to supersaiyan god

After a few seconds I got my bearings together "system What the hell?" I demanded

**Host wifes are approaching Host must look presentable."**

Yeah bu- "

Multiple flashes of light occured interrupting what I was about to say

And what I saw in front of me shocked me very core

Their stood naruto she was beautiful like in a sexy jutsu but more divine and filled in as she was very skinny she had red hair instead of blond blue eyes three whisker marks on her cheeks she had on a Queens crown made of chakra she didn't wear an orange jumpsuit however she wore a silver dress with orange streaks 5 ft 6

She had a shocked expression on her face as she was staring at me with curiousity Probably kyuubi I mused

I turned to another beautiful blond haired girl she was the one that the aura ring chosed as I sensed her Aura She was blushing at the sight of me blue eyes blond hair Snow white skin

A blue dress with golden streaks and a crown made of aura on her head she was about 5ft 8

An flaming white Aura surrounded her as she gazed at me with blue eyes that held unrivaled power

I turned toward the next one My magic ring l= chosen louise from familiar of zero she had a pink dress and golden sandals she had a yellow aura that surrounded her

She seemed to have a shocked look on her face and a different reaction from the rest

She got on her knees and bowed.

Now now enough of that! I mutter we are going to be ruling together as my rings has chosen you to be my wifes

I chuckled at their flustered looks

I-i wouldn't mind it the sexy jutsu spoke with a nervous smile but I would like to get to know you first"

Jeanne and louise nodded her head in agreement ther faced still red

Very well My Name Is Ace I introduced with a charming smile causing them to blush

"Nice to meet you!"

Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze" the now named Naruko smirked My eyes widen 'huh'

"Jeanne arc" the blond haired girl introduced with a soft smile My eyes widen even more "what the shit"

Last but not least was the pinkette

"Louise de la vallerie "She said with a small smile I will be honored to be your queen"

I smiled as the their rings suddenly pulsing with a bright light as a voice echoed across the area

**Connection complete bond complete **

**New title unlocked Husband **

**New title unlocked King of all **

**New skill unlocked **

**Creation magic **

**New skill unlocked Ki materialization**

**Process complete Congratulations You are now ready to birth a new reality **


End file.
